Lovely Boy
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Karin, dokter sekolah yang menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan seorang siswa, Sasuke. Berawal dari hukuman konyol Karin untuk Sasuke, pemuda pendiam yang kurang pandai bergaul, yang terlihat seperti manusia yang mengasingkan diri dari pergaulan, padahal sebenarnya tidak demikian. Tetapi, karena suatu hal, Karin terpaksa meninggalkan pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya tersebut.


_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**Lovely Boy © Haruno Aoi**_

_**Pairing: SasuKarin**_

_**Setting: selalu AU**_

_**Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC—tapi kayaknya beneran OoC, tema pasaran—banget, side story dari Lovely Girl—akan lebih afdol(?) kalau membacanya juga, fanfiksi sederhana untuk pembaca setia Lovely Girl dan seluruh pecinta SasuKarin :"3**_

.

.

.

**~* Lovely Boy *~**

.

.

.

Dari sekitar setahun yang lalu, Sasuke sering menemani Karin selama jam istirahat sekolah—lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang benci kesendirian memilih untuk menemui Karin selama jangka waktu tersebut.

Bermula dari hukuman konyol Karin untuk Sasuke….

Semenjak menjadi dokter sekolah di tahun yang sama dengan masuknya Sasuke sebagai murid baru, Karin sudah tertarik pada pemuda itu. Setiap ada kesempatan, ia selalu mengawasi Sasuke. Lama-kelamaan, ia mulai memahami kepribadian pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Menurut pengamatan Karin, di balik sikap arogannya, Sasuke hanyalah pemuda kesepian yang lebih sering menyantap makan siang seorang diri di atap sekolah.

Terkadang, selama jam istirahat, Karin sengaja melewati koridor di depan kelas Sasuke, dan tidak hanya sekali ia melihat pemuda itu tengah menelungkupkan tangan dan kepalanya di atas meja. Padahal saat ke kantin, Karin tidak melihat sosok pemuda jangkung itu. Berarti pada hari itu Sasuke melewatkan makan siang lagi.

Suatu ketika, Karin belum pulang karena menemukan Sasuke masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, padahal sudah setengah jam sejak bel pulang berdering. Sengaja ia menguntit Sasuke yang menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di balik pintu berbahan logam di depan ujung tangga teratas, yang dibukanya sedikit agar memberikan celah untuk mengintip apapun yang terjadi di atap. Sasuke tampak termenung di tepi kolam renang, sebelum mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tas sekolahnya.

Karin terkejut melihat pemuda itu mengoyak bukunya hingga lembar-lembarnya menjadi potongan kecil. Pada saat yang sama ia memutar otak untuk menghentikan aksi pemuda itu. Ia memikirkan cara agar tidak membuat pemuda itu curiga jika ia muncul secara tiba-tiba. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah ide brilian melintas di benaknya. Ia bergegas mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya dan mengambil beberapa foto, sebelum menyerukan suaranya.

Sasuke menoleh, Karin sempat ragu untuk mengambil langkah. Ia meneguk ludahnya begitu mata kelam itu menatapnya nyalang. Setelah menekan kegugupannya, ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu dengan langkah setenang mungkin.

Sembari melontarkan rangkaian kata yang sebelumnya tak terpikirkan olehnya, ia menjewer telinga Sasuke. Menggunakan alasan yang berhubungan dengan mengotori kolam renang, gangguan kulit, dan semacamnya, ia mengancam akan melaporkan kenakalan Sasuke ke kepala sekolah. Ia juga memperkuat ancamannya dengan menunjukkan foto yang berhasil diambilnya secara diam-diam. Namun, ia sungguh tidak akan melakukannya, walaupun pemuda itu tampak tak gentar mendengarnya.

Tatkala berbalik meninggalkan atap, Karin sudah lupa tentang apapun yang telah dikatakannya kepada Sasuke, kecuali undangannya untuk hukuman bagi si pemuda agar besok menemuinya di ruang kesehatan. Ia masih menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu setelah lepas dari pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan lututnya gemetaran. Ia belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa ia benar-benar berbicara dengan Sasuke, apalagi dengan beraninya ia menjewer telinga pemuda itu.

Jangan-jangan tadi Sasuke kesakitan. Ah, nanti ia akan mempraktekkannya pada adik laki-lakinya. Kalau adik semata wayangnya itu mengeluh sakit, berarti ia sudah berbuat keterlaluan pada Sasuke.

Di rumah, Karin benar-benar menjewer si pirang. Adiknya mengaduh sambil meronta-ronta. Berarti jewerannya memang sakit. Tetapi, mengapa Sasuke hanya diam saja saat ia melakukannya?

Lupakan tentang masalah itu. Sekarang Karin masih bingung tentang hukuman yang pas untuk Sasuke. Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya sebagai hukuman mematikan, tidak lucu jika besok ia hanya memberikan hukuman lari keliling lapangan atau yang melibatkan kekuatan fisik—sudah terlalu biasa. Ia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Setidaknya sesuatu yang akan memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi si pemuda.

Seusai makan malam, Karin mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Akan memalukan jika besok Sasuke memenuhi undangannya, tetapi ia malah tidak mempunyai persiapan apapun. Setelah berjalan ke sana kemari, duduk berdiri, dan berjalan lagi, akhirnya muncul suatu ide. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin dilakukannya untuk pemuda itu; membuatkan bento. Ia belum selihai ibunya dalam hal memasak, namun di sanalah letak keuntungannya. Ia akan membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia memberikan hukuman dengan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai tikus percobaan untuk masakan gagalnya.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke benar-benar menemuinya di ruang kesehatan selama jam istirahat. Sesuai harapannya, pemuda itu beranggapan dijadikan sejenis tikus percobaan. Padahal ia sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Semalam ia juga berbelanja untuk memastikan bahwa kulkas tidak akan kosong di pagi harinya. Dan ia juga memasak dengan sepenuh hati, termasuk saat menata hasil masakannya di kotak bekal.

Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Sasuke bersedia memakan masakannya lebih dari satu suapan. Entah karena pemuda itu tidak ingin dianggap pecundang—jadi menerima segala hukuman yang diberikan kepadanya—atau memang sedang kelaparan. Yang jelas, ia senang Sasuke menghabiskan bekal yang dibawanya. Ia sampai senyum-senyum sendiri melihat pemuda itu makan dengan lahap. Pipinya juga sempat merona ketika sadar bahwa ia bisa begitu dekat dengan salah satu murid terpandai di sekolah itu—seorang siswa yang selama ini diperhatikannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Sampai kini, tidak ada yang curiga dengan hubungan istimewa antara murid dan dokter sekolah itu. Ruang kesehatan memang lebih sering sepi dan koridor di depannya juga jarang dilewati—mungkin hal tersebut bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan. Selain itu, siswa-siswi di sekolah swasta tersebut memang terkenal dengan sikap individualisnya, jadi akan jarang menemukan mereka bergerombol dan bercengkerama, apalagi hanya untuk bergosip.

Mereka adalah para tuan dan nona muda yang bagaikan hidup di dunia sendiri meskipun di sekolah. Namun, bukan berarti mereka tidak membutuhkan kehadiran teman. Mereka tetaplah makhluk sosial yang tidak dapat hidup sendiri. Beberapa di antara mereka hanya kurang pandai bergaul. Tak ubahnya seperti Sasuke yang pendiam—yang dari luar terlihat seperti orang yang mengasingkan diri dari pergaulan, tetapi sebenarnya tidak demikian.

Dan sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya sejak bergaul dengan Namikaze Karin.

Saat ini, Sasuke menghadap sekotak _onigiri_ yang isinya semakin berkurang. Tangan putih itu sekali lagi mengambil nasi kepal di dalamnya dan langsung menggigitnya.

"Enak," gumamnya di tengah kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Apa?" sahut Karin yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke meneruskan makannya.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" Karin belum mempercayai pendengarannya. Untuk pertama kalinya selama hampir satu tahun, Sasuke mengatakan makanan buatannya enak.

"Hn," balas Sasuke tak acuh.

"—Sebelumnya?" Karin belum menyerah untuk mendengarnya lagi. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot sambil menajamkan telinganya.

"Aku lapar."

Kening Karin mengernyit. "Setelah itu…?"

Sasuke menatap Karin dalam-dalam. "Kau bicara sekali lagi … kucium," bisiknya dengan tampang serius.

Sesaat muncul rona merah di pipi Karin sebelum ujung penggaris mendarat di puncak kepala Sasuke.

"_Itai_…," lirih Sasuke sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan berbuat kurang ajar di sekolah." Karin menarik kotak bekal Sasuke ke sisi mejanya, namun dengan cepat direbut kembali oleh pemuda itu.

"Kalau sudah diberikan, tidak boleh diminta lagi," desisnya, dan sekali lagi ia mendapatkan pukulan dari penggaris kayu di kepalanya. Ia mendecak sebal, sebelum berbicara dengan suara yang lebih keras, "Aku bisa mendadak jadi bodoh, tahu!"

"Kasihan…." Karin sok prihatin dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tempat di belakang Sasuke. Telapak tangannya perlahan membelai bekas pukulannya di kepala si pemuda. "Imutnya … kayak _puppy_," candanya.

Sontak Sasuke menepis tangan yang membelai kepalanya. Karin langsung terkikik geli. Di matanya, Uchiha Sasuke begitu manis. Ia maju satu langkah dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Senyumnya mengembang, dan ia mulai menumpukan kepalanya di bahu tegap si pemuda.

"Tidak boleh menyisakan makanan, lho … Sasuke-_kun_," bisiknya.

Sasuke mendengus dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

**~ooo~**

Sasuke mengajak Karin menonton di bioskop, tetapi ia tidak mau menyebutnya sebagai kencan di depan perempuan itu. Karin bebas memilih film yang ingin ditontonnya, dan Sasuke tidak akan menolak apapun pilihannya. Film yang dipilih Karin ber_genre_ _fantasy_ dan _romance_, yang kebetulan sudah membuatnya penasaran sejak diputar di bioskop akhir minggu lalu.

Sasuke dan Karin mendapatkan tempat duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan, jadi nyaman untuk menonton layar lebar di hadapan mereka—tidak terlalu dekat maupun terlalu jauh. Di tangan Sasuke, terdapat sekantung _popcorn_ asin yang sudah berkurang sepertiganya. Di lengan kursi yang didudukinya, juga diletakkannya _soft drink_ dingin yang isinya tinggal setengah. Tampak sekali bahwa ia merasa bosan, karena menurutnya film yang tengah ditontonnya tak ubahnya seperti drama di televisi. Namun, selama bersama Karin, ia akan tetap merasa betah.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, film yang juga bertemakan keluarga itu sanggup membuat Karin meneteskan air mata. Film itu menceritakan tentang seorang duda muda beranak satu. Sebelum meninggal, istrinya membuatkan sebuah buku cerita bergambar untuk putra mereka. Di dalam buku itu, sang istri berjanji akan kembali satu tahun setelah kematiannya; selama musim hujan. Anak laki-laki mereka percaya, dan suatu hari di musim hujan, terbukti bahwa wanita itu menepati janji. Namun, wanita itu kehilangan seluruh ingatannya ketika mereka berdua menemukannya di suatu bangunan tua di tengah hutan. Meskipun begitu, wanita itu tetap bersedia diajak pulang oleh dua laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suami dan putranya tersebut.

Hingga suatu hari, suatu misteri terungkap setelah wanita itu membaca buku hariannya. Dan ia menjadi tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa bersama suami dan putranya lagi setelah musim hujan berakhir.

Sungguh enam minggu penuh keajaiban. Ketika musim hujan digantikan oleh musim panas berlangit biru cerah tanpa awan, istri sekaligus ibu tersebut harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Air mata Karin turun semakin deras saat sang ibu memeluk erat putranya sambil menangis. Apalagi saat sang pria melepas kepergian istrinya dengan rangkaian kata yang mampu menggetarkan hati.

Sasuke diam bukan berarti tidak tahu bahwa Karin tengah menangis. Tetapi, ia baru menoleh tatkala isakan Karin terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dan ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisan serta isakannya.

Itulah perempuan yang sering dikira judes oleh sebagian murid di sekolahnya. Sesosok perempuan yang terlihat tangguh di luar, namun sebenarnya berhati lembut.

Menangis merupakan salah satu bentuk kejujuran hati, dan tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya dengan tulus dalam momen serupa. Sasuke menyodorkan _popcorn_ untuk Karin, berharap gadisnya itu berhenti meneteskan air mata. Karin menoleh padanya sesaat sembari mengulum senyum, sebelum merogoh tasnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari sana.

Mengabaikan berondong jagungnya, Sasuke meraih kepala Karin dan disandarkannya di bahunya. Selama sisa film, posisi Karin tidak berubah—malah semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke. Mereka berdua baru memisahkan diri setelah ruangan kembali terang benderang.

**~ooo~**

Sepulang dari menonton, Karin mengajak Sasuke ke kedai _okonomiyaki_ yang sering mereka datangi. Sudah sore, _okonomiyaki_ bisa menjadi pengganjal perut sampai jam makan malam tiba. Kali ini, Karin yang mentraktir Sasuke.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan penggorengan pipih di tengah meja kecil yang memisahkan mereka. Sasuke ikut menggoreng dan menaburkan _topping_ yang menjadi kesukaannya. Kalau Karin suka menaburi _okonomiyaki_ dengan irisan daging ayam, Sasuke mengisi porsi separuhnya dengan potongan daging sapi. Satu _okonomiyaki_ berdua dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"Pedas," lirih Sasuke setelah makan satu suapan.

"Ah, sama sekali tidak pedas," sahut Karin, "Lidahmu memang sangat sensitif."

Setelah itu Sasuke berhenti makan dan meminum air mineral di gelasnya hingga tandas. Karin terkekeh melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang mengarah pada gelasnya yang isinya masih berkurang sedikit. Tanpa ragu, ia mengangsurkan minumannya pada Sasuke, dan pemuda itu tidak menunggu lama untuk menenggak seluruhnya.

"Merasa lebih lega?" tanya Karin setengah menggoda.

Sasuke mendecak sebal tanpa mau menyentuh makanannya lagi. Jadi Karin yang akan menghabiskan semua _okonomiyaki_ yang tersisa di penggorengan. Sebagai gantinya, ia akan membelikan roti untuk Sasuke di tengah perjalanan menuju stasiun nanti.

**~ooo~**

Karin sengaja mengajak Sasuke melewati jalan yang bukan biasanya untuk mencapai stasiun terdekat. Pemuda yang berjalan beriringan dengannya masih memakan roti kacangnya dengan tenang, tanpa tahu akan rencananya.

Karin bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke menggamit jemarinya dengan lebih erat ketika angin berhembus. Udara musim dingin memang serasa menusuk tulang. Berhubung sama-sama tidak mengenakan sarung tangan, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Karin ke saku mantel hitamnya—seperti salah satu adegan di dalam film yang mereka tonton tadi. Sementara tangan Karin yang satunya masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya sendiri yang berwarna merah gelap.

Biasanya laki-laki akan melepas mantelnya dan mengenakannya pada gadisnya yang tengah kedinginan. Namun berbeda dengan tindakan lelaki di film tadi, dimana ia menawarkan saku mantelnya untuk sang gadis, dan berikutnya ia juga memasukkan tangannya untuk memberikan kehangatan lebih. Sungguh romantis, dan secara tidak langsung Sasuke juga menganggapnya demikian.

Karin mengembangkan senyum jail begitu langkah Sasuke terhenti karena terdengar gonggongan anjing. Jalan yang mereka lewati merupakan bagian dari gang dimana sebagian besar pemilik rumahnya memelihara anjing. Sasuke tidak hentinya mengumpat lirih setelah Karin berlari kecil meninggalkannya yang terpaku di tempat. Kali ini ia harus berusaha keras untuk mengatasi phobianya.

Sasuke akan membalas perbuatan Karin nanti.

**~ooo~**

Di dalam kereta pun, Sasuke terus mengeluh dan menggerutu. Pasalnya, mereka berdua tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Jadi, keduanya harus berdiri dan berdesakan dengan para penumpang yang kebanyakan adalah para pekerja kantoran yang tetap bekerja di akhir pekan.

Bagi Karin, Sasuke lucu sekaligus menjengkelkan setiap menggumam; panas, bau, atau merasa mau mati karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk. _Dasar tuan muda manja_, batinnya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, hatinya menambahkan; _… but, this lovely boy is my prince_. Dan ia pun tersenyum simpul.

"Aku butuh _massage_…," keluh Sasuke untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau suka jalan-jalan," timpal Karin sembari terkikik, "jadi, aku memilihkan jalur ke stasiun yang lebih panjang dibandingkan jalan yang biasanya."

"Tapi kau hampir membunuhku," desis Sasuke sambil melirik sinis. Karin hanya terkekeh dengan sorot mata tanpa rasa bersalah. Kemudian Sasuke mendengus sembari membuang muka.

Tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan yang membuat para penumpang sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Jadi tanpa sengaja mereka mendorong penumpang yang lain. Tak dapat dihindarkan, Karin juga terdorong oleh lelaki berbadan tinggi besar di sebelahnya yang membuatnya hampir limbung. Beruntung Sasuke cekatan meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya agar tetap berdiri dengan tegak. Sampai di pemberhentian berikutnya, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posisinya dengan salah satu tangan menggenggam pegangan di dekat kepalanya.

Karin bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri. Sontak semburat merah juga menghiasi pipi tirusnya. Lututnya gemetaran dan kakinya seakan berubah menjadi jelly. Bahkan sampai tiba di stasiun yang menjadi tujuan mereka, kakinya masih gemetaran.

**~ooo~**

Karin tidak menolak ketika Sasuke mengajaknya mampir ke kediaman Uchiha, bahkan saat pemuda itu membimbingnya memasuki kamar.

"Aku tidak takut pada apapun…," bisik Karin yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, "… selama kau berada di sisiku…."

Malam itu, Sasuke menyampaikan rasa cinta ke bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Dan ia pulang ke rumahnya pada malam itu juga, walaupun lumayan terlambat dari jam makan malam.

**~ooo~**

_My prince is five years younger than me. There are many things I can't rely on him yet. But I think, one day … he will surely become a dependable prince, and protect me._

_I love him. I really love him…_.

Perbedaan usia merupakan tembok yang sangat tinggi dan tebal bagi pasangan yang mempermasalahkannya. Namun, ia dan Sasuke tidak demikian. Meskipun terkadang Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia merasa tertekan karena menjadi pihak yang lebih tua. Sejatinya, ia tidak seperti yang telah dituduhkan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesali hadirnya perasaan cinta yang semakin bersemi di hatinya. Cinta adalah anugerah yang harus dinikmati dan diperjuangkan. Karena itulah ia senantiasa menyirami serta memupuknya agar semakin merekah. Tidak peduli jika kekasihnya lebih muda lima tahun darinya.

Karin melipat kecil secarik kertas yang dihiasi tulisan tangannya itu. Ia memasukkannya di tempat baterai lampu tidurnya sebelum mengganti penerangan kamarnya hanya dengan lampu berbentuk teratai tersebut—lampu yang diberikan Sasuke sehari setelah ia membuatkan _onigiri_ dengan irisan tomat. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi benih yang ditanamkan oleh Sasuke merupakan pilihan hidup Karin. Sekali lagi, ia tidak menyesal—sampai kapanpun.

Namun, sejujurnya ia merasa takut—sangat takut sekaligus cemas. Hidup sendiri jauh dari keluarga dan banting tulang mencari nafkah, bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi wanita hamil seperti dirinya. Apalagi ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

Setidaknya ia beruntung karena mempunyai tetangga sekaligus rekan kerja yang selalu dapat diandalkan—seorang perempuan bersurai seindah musim semi yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Sasuke karena ketidakmampuannya dalam mengkonsumsi makanan pedas. Ia pun harus bersyukur karena mempunyai rekan-rekan kerja di rumah sakit yang siap membantunya kapanpun ia membutuhkan.

Sambil memandang rembulan, Karin mengelus perutnya yang besar. Udara malam tidak baik untuknya yang tengah mengandung—apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin lagi—jadi ia tidak membuka jendela kaca kamarnya.

Air matanya menetes tanpa sanggup dibendung ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia tidak sekuat yang tampak dari luar. Ia tidak setangguh yang orang kira. Tetapi, bukan berarti bahwa ia lemah jika ia menangis. Bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah seorang perempuan yang membutuhkan sandaran, apalagi di saat ada nyawa lain yang harus diperjuangkannya. Tangisannya merupakan suatu pertanda bahwa setelahnya ia akan baik-baik saja.

Pasti akan berbeda jika Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_ berada di sisinya.

**~ooo~**

Wajah tirus Karin dibanjiri peluh. Surai merahnya tampak lepek. Sebagian rambutnya menempel di sekitar wajah dan lehernya yang basah. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan luar biasa yang tengah dirasakannya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggiran ranjang, sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakitnya. Tangannya yang lain sedang digenggam oleh perawat berambut merah muda yang tak henti membisikkan rangkaian kata penyemangat untuknya dan sesekali mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

Saat ini, Karin tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Sasuke.

Walaupun kondisi matanya minus, Karin masih memungkinkan untuk melahirkan secara normal, sehingga dokter kandungannya tidak menentang keinginannya. Tentu saja setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari dokter matanya. Tetapi, sejatinya ia kurang kuat untuk mengejan, padahal dokter kandungannya sudah beberapa kali menyarankannya untuk melahirkan bayinya melalui operasi sesar. Sayangnya ia keras kepala dan lebih memilih persalinan normal. Selain itu, sebagai seorang dokter, ia yakin bahwa pilihannya adalah yang terbaik.

Dokter wanita dengan masker di wajahnya itu sesekali memandang Karin dengan khawatir, tanpa mengurangi perhatiannya dari bagian tubuh bayi yang hampir keluar lewat jalan lahir.

Karin seakan kehabisan tenaga dan tampak kehilangan kemampuan bernapas setiap kali selesai mengejan. Napasnya terengah-engah, namun ia terus berusaha mengatur napasnya agar pasokan oksigen untuk bayi juga lancar.

Begitu mendengar aba-aba dari dokter, ia kembali menarik napas panjang, dan sekali lagi ia mengejan dengan kuat sembari menghembuskan napas secara perlahan dari mulutnya. Setelah berhasil mendorong bayinya, kepalanya kembali terkulai di ranjang yang sengaja diatur agar ia dalam posisi setengah berbaring. Ia mengambil napas pendek-pendek dari mulutnya selama dokter kandungannya belum memberikannya aba-aba untuk mengejan lagi.

"Sakura, oksigen!" instruksi dari dokter begitu melihat napas Karin yang semakin memendek dan terlihat sangat berat.

Dengan sigap perawat bernama Sakura itu mengambil selang oksigen dan memasangkannya di lubang hidung Karin. Ia juga memastikan bahwa alatnya bekerja dengan baik.

"Sasuke-_kun_…," lirih Karin bersamaan dengan air mata yang menuruni pelipisnya.

"Karin-_nee_ … berjuanglah…," bisik Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat mata Karin setengah terpejam, "Aku tahu _Neechan_ kuat…."

Genggamannya pada jemari Karin semakin mengerat. Ia tidak keberatan jika Karin menggunakan tangannya sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakit. Ia pun terus berdoa agar Karin tetap membuka matanya dan tidak sampai kehilangan kesadaran.

Perjuangan Karin belum berakhir. Ia tidak boleh menyerah.

**~ooo~**

Di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang berbeda, kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan. Seusai mengerjap, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari pemilik suara yang membelai pendengarannya. Ia yakin bahwa ia baru saja mendengar suara wanita itu memanggil namanya. Mendadak dadanya bergemuruh, dan napasnya memburu.

Sasuke masih memicingkan matanya ke setiap sudut ruangan bercat putih polos tersebut. Jangan-jangan ia akan segera mendapatkan kejutan, dan wanita bersurai merah itu bisa bersembunyi di mana saja di dalam ruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Bisa saja ia akan dikagetkan oleh kehadiran wanita itu yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, atau mungkin juga dari bawah ranjangnya.

"Karin…," panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Suasana kembali hening setelah ia mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Karin…," panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras, "jangan main-main denganku…."

Matanya tampak berembun begitu ia mulai meragukan pendengarannya. Karin tidak mungkin datang. Karin tidak mau datang. Ia mati pun Karin tidak akan peduli. Ia memang tidak menjaga pola makan sejak Karin mencampakkannya. Hampir sebulan ia mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit karena kerusakan lambung. Dan sampai saat ini pun Karin tidak bersedia hanya untuk sekadar menjenguknya.

Andai waktu itu ia menahan kepergiannya, bukan malah mengusirnya dengan begitu kejam.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Suara ibunya terdengar bersamaan dengan derit pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup.

Pandangannya menerawang langit-langit ruangan. Hatinya terasa hampa. Bibirnya yang kering masih mengatup rapat seolah tidak pernah mendapatkan pertanyaan dari ibunya. Ia juga tetap bergeming saat ibunya membelai kepalanya.

"Kau harus lekas sembuh," tutur wanita itu dengan lembut dan penuh harap, "Kau tidak ingin melewatkan upacara kelulusan, 'kan…?"

Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya sebagai balasan. Dalam diamnya, terkumpul semangat yang membara. Ia masih mempunyai harapan untuk menemukannya. Ia pun bertekad untuk menjadi lelaki hebat yang dapat diandalkan, agar Karin tidak memandangnya sebagai pemuda manja—agar ia menjadi pantas untuk bersanding dengannya.

**~ooo~**

Di tahun pertama menjadi seorang mahasiswa, wajah rupawan Sasuke kerap menghiasi _cover_ majalah. Namanya semakin melejit sejak ia menjadi model pakaian musim dingin dari suatu merek terkenal. Mulai saat itu pun sebagian besar penduduk Tokyo mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan bayi satu tahunan dalam gendongannya memasuki toko buku di dekat stasiun. Mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka melindungi mereka dari hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Wanita berkacamata itu tengah mencari buku resep masakan untuk bayi, sekaligus buku edukasi bayi dan buku-buku lain yang menunjang perkembangan bayinya. Ketika melewati suatu rak, perhatiannya terenggut oleh _pose_ _cool_ Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di dekat putrinya, "Lihat, Yume … itu Papa."

Bayi perempuan bermata hitam dan berambut merah gelap itu berceloteh riang menirukan ucapan ibunya, "Pa—pa…. Pa-pa…."

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehan putrinya yang bernama Yume. Sesaat ia meraba wajah di _cover_ majalah itu sebelum berlalu menuju rak untuk kategori buku bayi.

Belum sampai satu menit, hampir semua majalah Uchiha Sasuke edisi khusus itu laku terjual setelah beberapa perempuan memasuki toko buku tersebut.

.

.

.

**~* The End *~**

.

.

.

_**Note: Film yang ditonton oleh Sasuke dan Karin berjudul Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu. Jadi, benar-benar ada, hohoho. Dan Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu bukan milik saya.**_

_**Mind to CnC or RnR…?**_

_**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**_

_**See ya…. \^^**_


End file.
